


Poems To Heal The Damaged Soul

by CalistaMcCauley



Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Genre: I Care About You, Poems, Poetry, Self-Help poetry, Self-help
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-18 16:29:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21580615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalistaMcCauley/pseuds/CalistaMcCauley
Summary: Hello, this is where I will be posting the self-help poems that I write. Any of you are welcome to reach out to me if you ever need to!You can also text "Help" to 741741You can also call the crisis hotline at 1-800-273-8255These are only for US so if you need a crisis hotline for outside of the US, feel free to message me and I will find you the support you need!Remember, you are not alone in this! There is always someone in your corner





	1. I Believe In You

I know that you have been through so much  
I can see the pain underneath your smile  
Your eyes tell me everything I need to know  
But I want you to know I am here for you  
I understand pain, regret and hurt  
I wish you could see yourself the way I do 

I don’t know how you hold that smile  
When your heart feels such pain inside you  
I wonder and want to know  
Why you hurt the way you hurt  
Why do you hate yourself so much  
And every little thing you do

You’ve let those who have hurt you  
Control everything you think and do  
You are so special, this I know  
I’d love to see a truly bright smile  
One without the brokenness and hurt  
You deserve happiness so much

I get how you’re feeling, believe me I know  
You’ve doubted and judged yourself too much  
It’s time to let out your beautiful smile  
Feel how you feel but don’t let it consume you  
Feel it and embrace it, the pain and hurt  
Feel everything and do what you need to do

I know it can be hard, trust me I do  
I know how it feels, to feel pain and hurt  
I understand how hard it is to smile  
I’m sorry you have gone through so much  
I see the sorrow you hold, trust me, I know  
But just know, that I love you

One day, you will feel free, without all the hurt  
Someday at the smallest things, you will naturally smile  
I hope for that day to come for you, I hope so much  
I love you, I do, really do  
I want you to remember, even if I don’t know you  
I care about you so, and that I want you to know.

I wish so much that I can take all the pain, and the hurt,  
To see you smile, to see the real you, I know it’s hard  
But I believe do have the ability to mend those broken parts


	2. i can see the sun

I can See the Sun

Rain, rain, why must it rain  
The day is so gloomy, there is no sun  
Why, why must I feel this pain  
I feel nothing, life is no fun

I fall, fall, fall all the time  
I can’t get up, I never get a break  
I’ve fallen down again, up I need to climb  
There it is again, the venomous snake 

I fight, fight, fight for my life  
To climb up, out of the hole  
Here, it is here, the never ending strife  
The snake has come, to devour me whole

Up, up, up, I see the light  
I must get past, I must get out  
So with my life I fight  
In my head, I have no doubt

I get to the top, the snake no longer there  
Out I climb, on my own feet I am  
The pain is gone, I no longer have to bare  
I have made it, I have passed the final exam!


	3. Forgiveness

Forgiveness

There is one thing to save me  
The hardest thing I will ever have to do   
In the end I’ll feel so free  
So I must forgive you

You have hurt me  
You have hurt my mother  
You won’t let me be  
Though, it is me you smother

It wasn’t my fault  
I am not to blame  
I am now an adult  
I should feel no shame

If I just forgive myself  
For all that I have done  
And leave the past on a shelf  
I may be able to again see the sun


	4. Find Your Reason

She didn’t want to speak,  
For her voice would betray her  
Her emotions reached the peak  
Everything is now a blur

No one cares she said  
How could they  
She is wrapped up in her own head  
She can’t even make it today

What if it was over?  
She wouldn’t have to feel the pain  
She wouldn’t feel like she was hungover  
The plan was simple and plain

She received a phone call  
The phone was not light  
She’s contemplating ending it all  
She sees no bright

She see’s who is calling  
It was her mom  
She is now balling  
She doesn’t know what from

She picked it up  
Heaviness in her heart  
Her mom tells her about her pup  
From her mom, she can’t be apart

The crying has stopped  
She feels better now  
She now sees what she once hoped  
Her head she now has bowed

She has a reason to live  
Even though it’s a small reason  
She hops in the car and goes for a drive  
This battle is won, it’s a new season


	5. H.E.L.P Is A Four Letter Word

H.E.L.P

Help is a four-letter word  
So small and easy  
But is it really?  
People think it’s breezy

People don’t really understand  
How hard it can be  
To reach out for help  
They can’t understand what they cannot see

We feel like a burden  
The phone is no longer light  
Our legs don’t want to work  
And our world doesn’t seem so bright

Our mouths can’t work  
Our voice seems completely gone  
What can we really do   
When it seems we can’t make it to dawn?

What can we do?  
Our anxiety is at its peak  
What can we do?  
We can’t even speak

I wish I could make it easier for you  
Make it so you will see  
Remember who you are and what you mean  
And see how special you are to me

I may not know you  
Your past and present   
But please, please find the courage  
To be able to vent

You’ll always have a ear to listen  
Even if it’s just the sky  
You can do it, I believe  
You just have to try

And keep trying when all else fails  
Enough lives have been lost  
I love you so much  
To much for your life to be tossed

So please listen to the words I write  
And know that you have worth  
I know deep down in the bottom of my heart  
You have a purpose here on Earth!


	6. Some Deep Haikus

You look at yourself  
What do you see deep inside?  
Are you proud of it?  
/  
How do you feel now?  
Did you feel the same before?  
Or did something change?  
/  
The world is ending  
Who are you really within?  
Who is the real you?  
/  
Why do you do this?  
Harm yourself in such a way  
You are important


	7. The Final Goodbye

I dusted your fingerprints off of my bones today  
And washed down the drain the pain that once was  
I will never again let your memory lead me astray  
I finally did it with the right probable cause

I hated you with every ounce of my being  
And held onto those resentments for so long  
Letting go and forgiving you is so freeing  
I got rid of you from a place you didn’t belong

I will never forget what you have done  
Nor will I ever be truly over the heinous crimes  
I feel as though forgiving you has allowed me to see the sun  
It is now time for me to create my own special moments and times

Forgiving you definitely wasn’t easy  
But I had to realize who I was doing it for  
All those endless nights of feeling queasy  
I didn’t do it for you, I did it for me to open a new door

I am finally at a different chapter in my life  
I have turned the page, and the story gets brighter  
I no longer have to feel weak, scared, and the internal strife  
I can finally feel better, the load on my shoulders is now lighter

So this is goodbye, Rusty


End file.
